The Administrative Core will be directed by Dr. Dreyfus and run by Ms. Sohair Ibrahim, Budget Analyst, who has been associated with this Program Project since 1990 when it moved from Cornell Medical College to UMDNJ-RWJMS. Ms. Ibrahim will be responsible for the fiscal management of the Program Project. She will be assisted by Betty Wheeler who will be responsible for purchasing of supplies for the Program Grant, the processing of all receipts and bills and playing a central role in day-to-day expenditures. Ms Wheeler will also support the publication of manuscripts